fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tethys
World Stats Ruler: Imperial World Cathedral: Orthodox/Amalthean Agora: Scravers, Reeves, Morticus Guild Garrison: 7 Capital: Nuevo Madrid Jumps: 1 Tech Level: 7 Human Population: 863,000,000 Alien Population: 2,000,000 Resources: Ores, Seafood, Agriculture, Salvaged Materials, Coal, Masonry, Zinc, Plaster, Sand Exports: Refined Ore, Military Tech, Chemicals, Melee Weapons, Medical Equipment, Iron, Specialized Military Clothing, Ammunition, Military Think Machines, Armor, Automobiles, Military Attack Vehicles, Light Starships, Soldiers, Classified Military Materials Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Amon 0.307 AU Kaanta 0.823 AU Tethys 1.102 AU Alamut 3.088 AU Azlan 7.237 AU Terraformed during the Second Republic; Remained independent until the time of Vladimir; Terraforming engines are failing; Three moons with military bases Goya 12.27 AU Turan 38.27 AU Jumpgate 59.17 AU History One of the first colonized worlds, there used to be a jumproute between Urth and Tethys. It was a paradise world that was lightly settled by the agracorp Verdeco; heavy settlement occurred in the 25th century. Workers here received better treatment then that of most corporations, so settlers here remained loyal to Urth despite the rebellions against the Zaibatsu. The world did finally fall to anti-Republican forces, but corporations retained a strong grip on local politics none the less. Saint Amalthea was born here in 2701 - her mother was a physician and her father was a scientist and theologian. Civil war between pro-Republican Urth loyalists and pro-Royalist factions in the 28th century lead to Amalthea's husband being in the civil war. After the civil war (which the pro-Royalists won), the world was ruled by the Sung dynasty, which was allied with the Hawkwoods. The Sungs were overthrown in 3002 and the world welcomed the Second Republic. Strip mining severely depleted the natural resources, leaving the world in severe depression by 3870. Oxygen plants were necessary to keep the air clean, and most of the native wildlife had become extinct. The entertainment vid industry and the appliance manufacturing industry are what kept the planet economically viable under these circumstances. The Corporate rulers of the world became so despised for their poor stewardship that they were all slaughtered at the time of the Fall and the nobles were welcomed. The Crafters guild managed to only use the nobles to get rid of the republicans, but then kept the nobles off world so they could claim power. Other guilds then moved in, such as the Masque and the Carnivalers. House Windsor finally gained control of the world despite guild efforts to keep them off. Twice the world fended off Vuldrok attacks, once in 4304 and the second time in 4547 (with Vladimir Alecto's aid). After Vladimir's assassination, the Windsors were driven off and their lands seized. Finally, the world fell under the control of the regency. Baron Synston-Smythe Eduardo Hawkwood tried to seize the lands on Tethys by force, but was stopped by a large coalition of nobles and guilds in 4566. Although the baron lost and was executed, he effectively destroyed the power of the Crafters Guild, allowing other guilds to move in (especially the Scravers). The Regency agreed to keep nobles off the world in exchange for it providing imperial troops and weapons. Each regent claimed tiny bits of land for their own house, but these fiefs were kept small to maintain the balance of power on the world. In 4600, the Morticus Guild filled the vacuum left by the destruction of the Crafters guild, and with the Reeves and Scravers, controls much of the worlds politics. The Wordwrights guild, Promoters guild and Stewards guild are all very prosperous here. Locations Tarquinina Tarquinina is home to many natural features, including the Arabi Mountains, the Ibn Arabi River, the Night River, and the Night Forest. A number of major cities are also found here, including the capital. *263 million population Nuevo Madrid The planetary capital, this city of 10.5 million people is home to the planet's main Cathedral, Agora and Spaceport. It is also the site of St. Amalthea's Hill. It is a heavily industralized city, churning out weapons, energy generators, shields, cybernetics, think machines, armor, and medical supplies. Bad factory conditions and strip mining have made the city very squalid. Despite this, all royal familes none the less maintain estates here. Maguat Located in the Sierra Azul Mountains, this town of a half million engages in low-tech weapons production. An ancient charter protects its freedoms under Imperial Law. The town is famous for its poets. Ancient Ur artifact have been recently uncovered in nearby hills as a result of an earthquake. St. Lextius This city is home to five million people and boasts a major airport. Avalon This region was once heavily forested, but strip mining and bad forestry practices denuded it. The forests are slowly starting to regrow in some places. Mining still goes on, but in a much more regulated manner. The Woodwright Guild protects the regrowing forests and does limited logging. Small noble estates control the last arable land - the Hazat, House Decados and House al-Malik. The Reeves, Scravers and Morticus guilds also all control fiefs. The region is also home to naval training facilities and mountain militia training. The cities of Mont-at, Ahadiya, Vladgrod, Tulan and San Maya all boast major airports that create an impressive aero-network. *530 million population Tulasca This city of five million is run by the Scravers and houses a spaceport. Many iniquities can be had here - prostitution, gambling, alien wrestling, etc.. Sumeru A small, mountainous island, Sumeru is sparsely inhabited, although the land is divvied up amongst several different factions. House Li Halan maintains a fief here with millirice farms; the Eskatonics control some land here; and the Sea Harvester and Morticus Guilds own fiefs on the island. The mountains are now off-limits to mining and are slowly recovering from the devastation of Second Republic strip mining. *50 million population Airyava Vego This region is under imperial control and is noted for its aircraft and spacecraft production - technically these are done with great secrecy but really everybody knows it goes on here. There is AFV production in the city of Delos. Not surprisingly, there is a significant spaceport in the region. *20 million population Category:Imperial Worlds Category:Worlds